


Traveling Man

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Children's Book Author Bucky, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Lost Steve Rogers, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Rebecca Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Winifred Barnes, Shelbyville, Soft and Fluffy, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Steve walks away after the Battle of New York and finds everything he ever wanted.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	Traveling Man

They expected that Steve would feel that sense of duty and responsibility. And he does. But he also feels a responsibility to himself. He’s been thrown into a world that is so different than his own, that he needs time. Originally, they wanted to send him to a cabin, a place that he could study and learn about this new century, a place where he would be isolated and not influenced by others. Steve doesn’t like that idea and decides that he wants to learn about this new century in his own way.

So, in the dead of night, while Tony is holed up in his lab and Natasha is away on a mission, Steve packs a backpack with things he thinks he’ll need and taking the cash that he’s been squirreling away for nearly a month, he heads into the night. It’s about 350 miles from New York City to the western border of the state. It takes almost a week for Steve to walk that distance. He’s not in a rush because by the time the team figures out that he’s gone, he’ll probably be part way through Pennsylvania. Who would expect Captain America to literally walk away?

He knows that he’ll go back because at some point, he will feel the need to help, but for now, he wants to see what he spends his time protecting. No one bothers him because no one in this new century picks up hitchhikers. Picking up the unknown is scary and Steve doesn’t mind that at all; he likes that he can make his own way and not worry about anyone interfering with his journey.

That is until the truck pulls off the road at the border of New York and Pennsylvania.

James “Bucky” Barnes is moving home. He loves New York, but wants something different for his daughter. At six months, she’s the light of his life and the inspiration for his Ellie series of children’s books. Money isn’t an issue these days because the books sell so well that Bucky has become affluent in a way he never dreamed. Plus, he can write from anywhere and going home to Indiana is what he wants. 

Looking into the rearview mirror, Banjo has his head on the car seat and Ellie is sleeping. She’ll be down for a couple of hours and Bucky smiles at the picture that his daughter and dog make in the back seat. Maybe this trip will be part of his next book. Ellie Finds a New Home. Yeah, he likes how that sounds. 

Ellie was as surprise, but one that Bucky couldn’t possibly begrudge because she’s perfect in every way. At first, he’d been angry at himself for letting something like this happen, but when the woman, who wanted nothing to do with Ellie and even threatened abortion, left the little girl in Bucky’s arms, he couldn’t be angry anymore. Looking down at the face of his little angel was the moment that Bucky knew, this was his life and he’d do anything to give her a life worthy of how special and perfect she is.

Looking back at the road, he sees a guy kneeling next to the highway. He shouldn’t, not with his daughter in the truck, but he’s never been able to pass by someone that looks like they need help. His mom raised him better than that. Slowing down, he pulls to the side of the road, puts the truck in park, and gets out. Opening the back door, Banjo jumps out. Bucky may want to help someone in need, but he’s got a big dog that will deter them from trying anything.

Banjo sniffs the air, looks over at the man kneeling down, who is now drinking from a water bottle, but the guy freezes when he sees Bucky. “Hey, you okay? I saw you on the ground and thought you might need some help.” The man locks eyes with the writer and Bucky stops in his advance because the man kneeling next to the road is Steve Rogers, Captain American himself.

Steve looks up, first eyeing the dog and then looks into eyes he swears can’t be natural. The man standing next to the truck has brunet, wavy hair, longish on top, his cheekbones are sharp, his nose is straight, and his lips are plush. The dimple in his chin makes him look like one of those old Hollywood leading men that used to mesmerize Steve as a kid. His body is thick, obvious in the muscles hiding beneath his clothes and he is gorgeous.

It takes Steve’s brain a minute to catch up with the question that the man asked. “Oh...uh...yeah, just stopped for some water.” Standing, he steps forward, but stops himself since he doesn’t know what the dog is going to do.

The man reaches down, scratching the dog's ear and suddenly the big mutt doesn’t look as threatening with his tail wagging, hitting the man’s leg over and over. “Okay, sorry to...” His words are cut off by a cry from the truck and the man goes to the back door, that’s still open, and reaches in. It takes a minute or two, but he comes back with a baby. 

Steve steps over to the dog and starts petting him, kneeling again and getting licks for his trouble. “He’s a great dog.” Standing he looks at the little girl, staring wide-eyed at him. “And she’s beautiful.”

Bucky kisses the baby’s head, right next to the bow that adorns her top-knot. “Yeah, she’s my angel and that guy is supposed to be a protector, but you see how well he does at that.”

Steve chuckles and reaches down to scratch the dog again. “Oh, I don’t know, his size alone would frighten people.”

Bucky laughs and the little girl in his arms looks up at her daddy, mouth open and grins. “I wasn’t sure how he’d do with her, but he’s been like a nanny, always watching out for her.”

Coming closer, the little girl launches herself from her dad’s arms and into Steve’s. Dropping his pack, Steve takes her, laughing at how cute she is. She’s got the same dark hair as her dad and big blue eyes. Looking at Steve in wonder, he can’t help, but hold her closer. “Well, aren’t you the prettiest little one? Yes, you are.”

Bucky blushes at how adorable Steve Rogers is with his daughter. “Hey...uh...if you need a lift, we’re headed as far as Indiana.”

Steve looks up, grinning happily. “I don’t want to put you out.”

“It’s not putting us out. I don’t know where you’re headed, but we can at least get you that far.” The baby looks over at Bucky, making an attempt at talking. “By the way, I’m Bucky and that little angel is Ellie. That big guy is Banjo.”

Steve offers his hand and Bucky takes it. “I’m Steve.” Bucky nods because he knows that, but doesn’t want the blond to feel like he’s going to fan-boy all over him.

“Well Steve, what do  ya say? Want a lift?” Steve nods and they head to the truck. It’s a dual cab, so there’s a full front seat and a full back seat too. Bucky takes Ellie and straps her back into her car seat and Banjo jumps into the seat and settles down next to Ellie.

Steve puts his pack in the back of the truck with all the other personal belongings that Bucky has stored there. “Thanks, I really do appreciate you stopping.” Climbing in, he puts his seat belt on and looks over smiling.

“My mom would tan my hide if she thought I didn’t stop to help.” Steve chuckles because his Ma would have been the same.

They’ve been riding in silence for a time when Steve has to ask. “So, what’s in Indiana?”

Bucky cuts his eyes over, smiling. “Home.” He tells Steve about being an children’s book author and how he’d come to New York to make a name for himself, but after doing that and having Ellie, he realized that he wanted a slower paced life for her. He tells Steve about buying a historic old house in Shelbyville and having it renovated for them. “When we get there, we just have to put our things away. They finished the renovations about two weeks ago and it’s already been furnished, thanks to my mom and little sister.” Silence lingers for a few more minutes, when Bucky has to ask. “Where are you headed, Steve?”

The super soldier thinks about making something up, but Bucky’s been so open and honest that he can’t bring himself to disrespect the man. “I don’t really know. I just needed to get away and. ..I don’t know...see things I’ve never had the chance to see before.”

There’s a sound from the back seat and Banjo makes a huffing noise. Bucky looks over at Steve. “I’m going to have to pull off, because that is going to  reek in just a few seconds.”

Steve looks over confused, but then the smell hits. “Oh man, what do you feed her?” Bucky cackles at that and takes the next exit.

“That, my friend, is what happens with all babies. It took some time to get used to changing it.” He pulls into a grocery/gas station and puts the truck in park. “The first month, I had to put a towel over my mouth and nose to change her.”

Steve unbuckles and turns in the seat to look at the little girl. “I didn’t know that babies were toxic.”

Ellie giggles at the blond and blows a raspberry. The back door opens and Bucky reaches down for the diaper bag. “Yeah, but they are cute while they do it. I’m going to go change her.”

Steve climbs out and gets his wallet from his pack. “I’m going to get something to snack on and a drink, you want anything?”

Bucky winks at him. “Surprise me.” Bucky’s confidence and candor are addictive and Steve’s not above admitting that he’s going to enjoy it while he can.

When Bucky lays Ellie on the changing station in the bathroom, he looks down at her. “Ellie, my love, that man is too handsome for his own good.” She just grins at her daddy.

Steve pays for everything he found and heads back to the truck. Grabbing the leash in the floor board, he hooks it to the harness and Banjo heads for the grass. By the time he’s done, Steve heads back to the truck and finds Bucky securing Ellie into the car seat again. He gets Banjo’s water bowl from a bag and pours water in it. Steve starts to divvy up the snacks he bought: dog treats, puff cereal, cheese crackers, juice.

“You got a little carried away in there, didn’t ya, Steve?” The blond blushes and shrugs.

“You’re being really nice and I wanted to do my part.” They eat and talk while driving. Bucky sees a sign and they exit onto another highway. “You ever been to Hersey, Pennsylvania?”

Steve shakes his head. “Isn’t that a little out of your way, Bucky?”

Bucky laughs and winks again at the super soldier. “There’s always time for chocolate, Steve.”

They stay the night in a hotel, with adjoining rooms and Steve thinks about the man next door. It’s not that he hasn’t always known about his dual attraction to men and women, Steve’s just never found anyone that he really found interesting. Bucky is not just down-right beautiful, but he’s kind and funny. But Steve also doesn’t know if that’s just how Bucky is or if there’s a chance that something could grow from this interaction. His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the connecting door. “Yeah?”

The door opens a freshly bathed Ellie and Bucky stand in the doorway. Ellie’s in yellow, footy pajamas looking like the cutest thing that Steve’s ever seen and Bucky is in soft pajama pants and a pale gray tee. Steve blushes and smiles gently at them both. “Ellie wanted to say good night.” Banjo shoots into the room and jumps on the bed where Steve is stretched out. “And apparently Banjo wants to sleep in your bed.”

Steve sits up, patting the dog. “He’s  welcome to sleep in here if he wants. I always wanted a dog growing up, but we didn’t have much money.” Bucky’s given no indication that he knows who Steve is and the blond shoots his eyes over to see if he just said too much.

Bucky snorts. “Steve, I know who you are. I don’t give a damn about that considering how much my daughter and dog seem to like you.”

Steve blows out a breath. “How long have you known?”

“Since I pulled over.” Coming over, he leans Ellie over to Steve. “Now, kiss my daughter good night so she can settle in and sleep.” Steve does as he’s told and they head back through the door. Steve steps over to the door and watches as Bucky puts her down on the bed, pillows all around her, and kisses her little head. He isn’t expecting to hear the man start to sing to his daughter, and he’s absolutely not expecting for his heart to squeeze at the vision that is Bucky Barnes.

Coming out of the shower the next morning, towel wrapped around his waist, Steve freezes in his tracks when he sees Ellie crawling into the room. “Oh my god! Where did you go you little escape artist?”

Steve scoops her up, causing her to giggle. “I’ve got her!” Bucky comes around the door. 

He tries not to look, but Steve is stunning in nothing but a towel. Taking the baby back, he kisses her cheek. “You have got to stop doing that! Scaring Daddy is not allowed.”

Banjo jumps off of Steve’s bed and gives a quiet ‘woof’ and weaving around Steve and Bucky. “You’re going to have your work cut out for you when she starts walking.”

Turning, Bucky drags his eyes away from Steve’s chest. “Don’t I know it, buddy.”

They spend the day making their way through the Hersey Gardens, where Ellie seems to want to grab all the flowers and then through the factory, where they get samples of the different chocolates. Steve bites off a tiny piece of chocolate and feeds it to Ellie when Bucky isn’t looking. She starts kicking her legs and making smacking noises.

Bucky turns to look at  Steve accusingly. “Did you just give her chocolate?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bucky rolls his eyes and Steve sniggers.

“You do realize that you’re going to create a monster that only wants to eat chocolate.” Bucky isn’t even trying to act mad about it. 

Steve strolls away, still trying to look innocent. “There are worse things to be addicted too.”

Bucky mumbles so that Steve can’t hear him. “Yeah, like super soldiers.”

That night at the hotel, Bucky comes into Steve’s room after putting Ellie down for the night. “Did she go down okay?”

“Yeah, I think she’s tuckered out.” He sits on the end of the bed, watching Steve for a few minutes. “Tomorrow there’s a place down the road that I’d like to check out. You game?”

Steve puts the book down that he’s been reading, looking critically at Bucky. “What’s this all about?” He knows there’s more to it than Bucky taking the long way home.

Bucky becomes interested in a string on the blanket covering Steve’s legs. He gives a shrug and doesn’t meet the blonde’s eyes. “I just thought that since you’re out, you know, trying to see the stuff you’re protecting, and I don’t have to be in Indiana at any set time, that Ellie and I could see some stuff with you.”

Steve reaches out, touching Bucky’s hand lightly. “I had a really good time today and if you’re sure I’m not putting you out, I’d like to see things with you and Ellie.” Banjo comes bounding into the room, jumping into the middle of the quiet moment the two men are sharing.

Getting up, Bucky heads to the door. “Good then, we’ll head to the next stop tomorrow.” Steve nods while Banjo turns in circles before laying down. Stepping into his own room, Bucky goes to climb into bed. “Being cockblocked by my own dog is a new low.”

The following day involves some hiking, so Bucky digs out the hiking backpack from the bed of the truck. About two miles into the hike though, his back starts to hurt, so they switch out and Steve takes Ellie. She plays with the blonde’s hair while Bucky keeps Banjo reined in. The dog is so excited by the trees and birds, that he keeps trying to run off. At one point, Bucky and Banjo get tangled around a tree and Steve’s laughter is joined by Ellie’s. 

Steve doesn’t put his camera away the whole hike because he wants as many pictures of the scenery, the baby, and Bucky as he can get. At some point they will part ways and he  wants to remember this for as long as possible. Something about the day is magical and when they enter the caverns, it intensifies. Even Ellie seems entranced by the water and the colors. They gather next to a pillar of rock, the mystical blues and greens all around them, and take a group shot.

Heading back to the truck, Steve is struck by multiple things, but the most incredible one is how domestic it all feels. Being with Bucky, Ellie, and Banjo is so easy and comfortable. It’s difficult to believe that he met them only two days ago.

That night, Bucky complains of back pain and Steve takes over bathing Ellie. Once done, Bucky feeds her while Steve goes out to get food. When he comes back, he finds Bucky and the baby passed out on the bed with Banjo laying over the other man’s feet. Putting their food into the fridge, he goes next door and eats quietly. Nearing midnight, Bucky come stumbling in. “You mind if I heat this up in here? I don’t want to wake her.”

Steve smiles at the picture that Bucky makes. Hair in disarray, sleepy eyes. All Steve can think is how beautiful and soft he looks. “Of course not.” After warming the food, Bucky sits cross-legged on the end of Steve’s bed. 

“Sorry we passed out on you.” Steve shakes his head and  without thinking reached out and swipes the brown curls away from Bucky’s forehead.

“Don’t apologize for that. It was a long day. Maybe we should get a later start tomorrow, give her time to get enough rest.” Suddenly, this isn’t just Steve’s trip or Bucky’s, this is their trip of discovery.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” Bucky eats, but yawns between bites. He finally gives up and puts the food into Steve’s fridge. “I better get back to sleep. Night Steve.”

Something in the way that Bucky’s look lingers on Steve, makes the super soldier think that maybe he’s not the only one thinking things he probably shouldn’t. “Night, Buck.”

The Adventure of Discovery, as Bucky has taken to calling it, takes the trio through Maryland, West Virginia, Ohio, and Kentucky. They stop at anything that looks interesting and by the time they reach Ohio and the African Safari Wildlife Park, Steve is well and truly enamored by Bucky Barnes and his daughter. As they make the drive out to the park, Bucky gives Steve a look that tells the super soldier there’s about to be a shift in their situation.

At a red light, Bucky slides his hand over the seat, resting just next to Steve’s. The blond looks over to make sure he’s reading the sign right. Bucky’s staring out the windshield, but there’s a smirk on his face. Steve slips his hand on top of Bucky’s and interlaces their fingers. The brunet lets out a sigh, like he’d been holding his breath to see what Steve would do. Squeezing gently, Bucky looks over blushing. “Not just me then, huh?”

Steve blushes too, smiling shyly. “No, not just you.”

Steve sits a little closer to Bucky after that and the trip from Ohio to Indiana is more relaxed than before. They hold hands in the truck, sit next to each other in restaurants, and share baby and dog duties. They stop in at a clothing store for Steve to pick up a few extra things and while Bucky is checking on Banjo, Steve carries Ellie through the store, throwing as many things into his basket for her as for himself. He comes across a light green wool cape coat trimmed in faux white fur, laying it in the basket, he looks down at her, kissing her head. “I hope I’m still around to see you wearing that.”

Bucky overhears the last part. “Wearing what?” He looks down into the basket and snorts. “Are you shopping for you or for my daughter because that’s mostly her size.”

Steve chuckles. “Indulge me a little?”

Bucky leans into his side, kissing Steve’s cheek, then his daughter’s. “Yeah, I guess I can do that, plus, she’s going to look really cute in that coat.”

Luckily, Steve started growing out his beard about the time they left Pennsylvania, so not many people recognize him and if they do, it’s more of a ‘you look familiar, but I can’t place you’ kind of look. They still sleep in separate rooms and they haven’t even kissed each other yet, but it seems that each time they get close to something more, Ellie or Banjo invade their space.

It doesn’t upset Steve because he’s all for figuring this out before jumping in, but he can tell that sometimes Bucky seems frustrated. The last night on the road, Ellie goes down with Banjo laying on the bed with her and Bucky telling the dog to stay. He goes into Steve’s room, leaving the connecting door open, and the blond opens his arms for him. Bucky climbs on the bed, melting into the embrace. “Tomorrow we get home.”

Steve hums, but stays quiet for a few minutes. Finally, he starts asking the questions that have been bouncing around in his mind. “Does it seem strange to you that we’ve only known each other for three weeks?”

Bucky chuckles. “Yeah, but maybe that’s okay.” 

“What happens when we reach Shelbyville tomorrow?” Bucky sits up, searching Steve’s face for his meaning.

“You mean...between us?” Steve nods. “What do you want to happen?”

“I want to stay.” All his life, Steve’s thought about others before himself, but he really wants to be selfish with this. He doesn’t want to lose Bucky, Ellie, and Banjo. “I found something with you that I didn’t think I’d ever have. I found a life that doesn’t involve fighting. I’m not willing to give that up.”

“You’ll go back to help though, won’t you?” Steve looks off to the side, then nods. “Hey, I don’t have a problem with that as long as you promise to always come home.”

Bucky crawls up the bed and straddles Steve’s thighs, cupping the super soldier’s face. Steve’s eyes are so soft and staring at Bucky like he’s a miracle. In a low voice, so as not to disturb this little bubble of perfection, Steve whispers, “Kiss me.” Bucky doesn’t have to be told twice and leans in to finally give them both what they’ve been wanting. Steve’s arms encircle Bucky’s waist and pull him in. The kiss lingers, turning from exploring to desperate. Pulling away, less than an inch, both men are panting and Bucky doesn’t seem to be able to sit still. “Jesus.”

Steve rolls them over, hovering over Bucky, looking into those eyes that he dreams about every night. “Steve.” It’s whispered across Steve’s lips and the blond can’t resist the plea. He kisses Bucky again.

They fall asleep, limbs tangles, but clothes still on. Bucky can feel that Steve’s holding something back, but until the super soldier is ready, Bucky isn’t going to push. Just after two, Ellie wakes, whimpering and Banjo comes in to alert the two men. Steve gets up, heading into the other room, picking the little girl up, he changes her diaper and carries her into his room. Bucky’s sitting up, wondering where Steve went. “She woke up. Think we can all fit?” 

Bucky scoots over and Steve puts Ellie between them and lays back down. She rolls onto her stomach and Bucky starts patting her. Banjo jumps on the bed, laying down on Steve’s feet. As he dozes off, Bucky looks over at Steve watching him. “You’re our family, Steve.”

Steve wakes the next morning with a baby on his chest and a dog still on his feet. Bucky is curled into his side with a hand on Ellie’s back. He remembers the sleepy words from Bucky just before they all fell asleep again. ‘You’re our family’ and the words mean so much more this morning than they did even last night. Tightening his arm around Bucky and leaning down to kiss Ellie’s head, he knows this is what he’s meant to have. It’s not just fighting and duty and responsibility to a team that he doesn’t really know, it’s about this.

Easing out of the bed, he takes Ellie to change her after she raises her little head and smiles at Steve like he’s the world. Putting her in a  onsie and the tiniest pair of sweat pants he’s ever seen, Steve fixes a bottle and takes her and Banjo out so the dog can do his business. When he comes back into the room, Bucky is sitting up, looking around confused. Banjo vaults himself onto the bed and Ellie releases the nipple of the bottle to grin at her daddy.

Bucky’s face does the equivalent of melting into a sappy smile. “Morning.” He blushes and Steve finds that he can, in fact, be even more enamored with this man.

“Morning gorgeous.” The endearment causes Bucky to blush even further. “Breakfast?”

“Oh...uh...yeah, let me grab the menu and we can order in.” Steve nods and sits Ellie on the bed with Banjo.

Bucky comes back into the room and Steve engulfs him in a hug. “You okay with everything this morning?”

Bucky snuggles into Steve’s embrace and sighs. “I’m very much okay with everything.” Looking up, he quirks a smile. “I hope you are too.” Steve leans in, kissing him lightly.

“Yeah, I’m just looking forward to being home.” He hopes it’s not too much, but if the grin is anything to go by, Steve said exactly the right thing.

The trip into Shelbyville is scenic and Steve never  lets go of Bucky’s hand. As they pull up to a corner, Bucky indicates the house. “This is it.”

Steve looks over at the house and can’t believe his eyes. “Bucky...this is...holy crap...this is your place?”

Pulling around the corner to the back of the house, Bucky pulls into a drive. “This is our place.” Steve looks over. “Mine, yours, Ellie’s, Banjo’s. This is home, Steve.” The house is an old historic place that had been a residence, then a Bed & Breakfast. It had closed down and Bucky got it for a price that was insanely low. The renovations were to turn it back into a residence and his mom supervised everything. Once done, Winnie and Becca had furnished the place and set it up as a home. It’s the reason that Bucky didn’t have to bring anything except his and Ellie’s personal belongings with them. 

They get the first load in and Bucky goes to check the fridge and freezer. It’s fully stocked and there are even some ready to bake meals that his mom and Becca left for him. Pulling the lasagna out of the freezer, he preheats the oven. Steve pushes through the back door with Banjo right on his heels. “Buck, where does this go?”

He guides Steve up to the second floor into a space that has to be an office, but it’s almost half the floor. There’s light coming in from windows all along the back of the house and the side. “This is my office, so computer goes on the desk.”

“This is  kinda big for an office.” Steve looks around and goes to looks at pictures that are already on the walls. They are Bucky and his family, Bucky with Ellie, Bucky receiving awards for his books.

“Yeah, well, it’s also going to be the play room and if you have something you’d like to set up in here, it’s big enough for that too.” He goes to Steve, wrapping arms around the blonde’s waist. “You have any hobbies to fill this space.”

Steve hugs him close. “I used to be an artist.”

Bucky looks up, smiling. “Then you take that corner with the light.” Steve stares intently at the area the Bucky indicated. “Hey, what’s going through your head?”

“I need to tell you something.” Bucky comes around to face Steve, cupping his face. He’s known there was something. He just hopes it isn’t anything they can’t work through. Steve sighs, looking at the floor. “You’ve invited me into your life and I want so much to be here. I don’t much believe in things like fate or luck, but meeting you, it feels like it’s supposed to be.” Bucky nods, but doesn’t interrupt. “I want a life with you. It’s only taken three weeks and I’m in love with you. I can’t imagine a life without you in it. You and Ellie. I love you both.”

Sinking into Steve’s embrace, Bucky lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I love you too, Steve. I think I knew about the second week, but figured it was just wishful thinking on my part. Ellie loves you too, I know she does.” He looks up. “We want you here for as long as you want to stay.”

“I want to stay forever, Bucky. When I tell you that I love you, I mean I’m here for good. It’s not a passing thing, I want this to be my life. I just...it’s just...” Bucky can see that Steve’s uncomfortable.

“It’s just what?”

“I’ve never actually been with anyone before. I want it with you so much, but I don’t really know how.” Steve’s blush goes from the tips of his ears to what Bucky is sure the tips of his toes.

“You haven’t pushed for anything before kissing last night because you weren’t sure what you would be pushing for.” Steve nods and Bucky grins. “You sure you want to have a physical relationship?”

“Oh god yes, I really, really do.” Bucky snorts because of the intensity that Steve says it.

“Then we’ll work through that together when you’re ready.” He heads out the door and back down the stairs.

He can’t help the cackle that comes out as Steve follows him out of the room. “Tonight? Can we work through it tonight?”

Ellie stays up a little later than normal and Banjo insists on sleeping in her room. Bucky carries the baby monitor back to the master suite where Steve is just getting out of the shower. He’s wrapped in a towel and for the first time, Bucky doesn’t feel even a little bit bad about walking over and removing the offending towel. He gets his first look at everything that is Steve and whistles. “Damn, Baby, you are perfect.”

Steve blushes, but doesn’t try to cover himself. Reaching over, he fingers the hem of Bucky’s t-shirt. “Can I?”

Bucky smiles and nods. “Yeah, we’re taking this at your pace, Steve.” Steve carefully undresses him and just stares. “Everything okay?”

Steve gives a vigorous bobbing of his head and swallows hard. “Yeah.” Sitting the monitor on the bedside table, Bucky pulls Steve into his arms and just hugs him.

“I want you to know, I’m not going into this for fun. I’m going into this for keeps. If we do this, it’s for keeps, Steve.” Steve clings to him, hugging him as tight as possible and feeling everything against his skin.

“For keeps.”

Steve’s never experienced anything like being with Bucky. He’s never felt closer to anyone and even after, when his head is resting on Bucky’s shoulder and their legs are tangled and arms are holding on, never wanting to let go, he still feels close and protected and loved. “You still awake?”

Steve looks up, smiling. “Yeah, you okay?”

“Yeah, I just want you to know that I realize how fast this happened, but I do love you.” Steve leans up on his elbow, caressing Bucky’s cheek.

“I love you too.” Sleeping comes easy that night.

Steve wakes the next morning dazed at first. He has to orient himself to his new life and once he does, a smile blooms across his face that he’s sure he’s never worn before. Getting out of bed, he finds a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Heading downstairs, he hears music coming from the kitchen. Stepping around the corner, he finds Bucky dancing with Ellie and Banjo jumping around their feet. Ellie looks over and starts babbling. Turning, Bucky sees Steve just standing there, watching and smiling.

Coming over, Ellie launches herself at Steve and Bucky leans in for a kiss. “Morning.” There’s a light dusting of blush across Bucky’s cheeks and Steve hugs him.

“Morning to you too, Beautiful.” It all falls into place in that moment and Steve sees his future for what it’s going to be. Bucky and Ellie are that future.

Bucky digs out the stroller and when Steve goes on his run, Ellie goes with him. Bucky wants the time to set up his office and Steve needs to expend some energy. Ellie just likes getting to see everything. On the way back, Steve stops in at a little café and gets coffee and a muffin for Ellie. He feeds her little bites and makes his way out of the restaurant. On the street he gets looks, but they don’t seem to be recognition, they seem to be women and men seeing something they like. Steve knows he gets looks, but until now it didn’t mean anything. He wants very much to be able to tell everyone, from a rooftop, very loudly, that he’s taken.

He’s stopped just outside the house by a woman coming out of her own. “Excuse me...excuse me!”

Steve stops as the front door to their house opens and his...that’s when it hits him, three weeks and he wants to be able to call Bucky his husband. Bucky comes to the gate. “Mrs. Jacobs, how are you?”

She looks between Bucky and Steve, then down at Ellie. “Mr. Barnes, I’m doing well. I was just confused this morning when I saw this man come out of your house with your daughter.” She looks up at Steve. “I’m sorry, I’m really not a nosy neighbor, I was just concerned.”

Steve offers his hand. “I’m Steve and I’m glad to know Bucky has neighbors that care so much.”

She smiles. “I’m Helen and it’s very nice to meet you, Steve.” She looks over at Bucky and winks. “He’s very nice, James. Are you planning on keeping him?”

Bucky snorts a laugh. “Yes Ma’am, I am very much planning that.”

She pats Bucky’s arm. “Good for you. It was nice seeing you both.” She’s off on her own adventure and Steve can’t help but chuckle.

Remembering the coffee, he hands it over. “I got you this and Ellie has a muffin.”

Bucky looks over and Ellie is grinning with blueberries smeared on her face. “Good god, you’re going to spoil our daughter.”

Steve freezes. “Our?”

Bucky looks over, bashful. “Well, you did say it was for keeps, so yeah...if you want.”

“Yes!” Steve picks Bucky up, swinging him around to the fully belly laugh of their daughter. “Yes! I want!”

Becca is the first one to figure it out. With Steve’s hair a little longer, it’s darker than normal and the beard is dark, so people don’t know it’s Captain America. They’ve been in the house for a week when Bucky invites his mother and sister for dinner. Winnie drags Bucky into the kitchen and is giving him a lecture on picking up unknown men and letting them around her granddaughter. Bucky is smiling the whole time she’s talking because once she knows, she’ll feel ridiculous.

Becca is watching Steve with Ellie on the floor and when Winnie’s voice grows louder, Steve’s head comes up and Becca sucks in a sharp breath. It must be something in his expression or maybe the angle of his head. “Holy shit, you’re...”

Steve looks over, shrugging. “Yeah, and I’m feeling the need to go in there and save him.”

Becca gets up from the sofa and comes over to sit on the floor where Steve and Ellie have been building a tower out of blocks. “Oh no you don’t! I want her to say all of this before you tell her because I want to see my mother eat every word she’s spitting out right now.”

Steve snorts and nods. “I have a feeling that’s what Bucky is doing too.” He looks back at the doorway and hopes this doesn’t go on too much longer.

Ellie reaches up with her tiny hand and Steve leans in so she can grab his beard. Becca watches how his face melts and his eyes get soft. “Do you love my brother as much as you love my niece?”

Steve looks up, but takes Ellie’s hand, kissing it. “I love him more than I thought it was possible to love anyone. She’s just an extension of that love.”

Winifred Barnes does, in fact, eat her words when she’s done blowing her stack about the strange man in her son’s home. Becca looks up at her brother and winks, so he knows she’s figured it out. Winnie storms into the living room, hands on her hips and stares Steve down. “Just who are you and what do you do for a living? You sure as hell aren’t living off my son!”

Steve stands and picks Ellie up. “My name is Steve Rogers, ma’am, and I don’t need your son’s money.” He’s offended, but also has to see it from her point of view. “I have 70 years of back pay from the US Army and the pay I receive as an Avenger.”

Winnie freezes, then, after a couple of seconds, comes over to Steve, examining him closely. Covering her mouth with her hand, she closes her eyes and shakes her head. Then she turns to Bucky. “You let me go off like that and didn’t say anything? You bring Captain America into your home and you don’t think to just tell me that first?”

Bucky goes over to Steve and settles into his side. Steve wraps an arm around him, keeping him close. “I brought Steve Rogers into my home and into my life. I love him and he loves me and we both love Ellie.” Bucky gets an evil glint in his eyes. “Plus, it was fun knowing that you had no idea and would have to apologize for saying all those things.”

Winnie glares at her son more. Offering her hand to Steve, she sighs. “I’m sure you heard all of that and I am sorry, but you have to...”

“Ma’am, if you didn’t question this, I would be more concerned.” He motions towards the kitchen. “All that was just you caring deeply about your son and granddaughter.” 

“Well, someone raised you right, Mr. Rogers.” She takes Ellie and heads into the kitchen. “I’m going to finish dinner and talk to my granddaughter about how her father is a devious little shit.”

They settle into a nice life in Shelbyville, but Steve knows that he’s going to have to do something about his job and the team. He disappeared nearly four months ago and he has no doubt that they’ve been looking for him since. Bucky ordered him art supplies and he started painting again. Ellie is his first subject, but getting her to stay still is difficult, if not impossible, so he works from photographs that he had printed of their adventure. He doesn’t tell Bucky, but there’s a sketchbook filled with nothing, but the brunet. Any chance Steve has to sit and watch the man work, he pulls out the book and does a new sketch.

As for Bucky, he’s been working on another book. This one is an adventure story where the main character, Ellie, goes on a trip and ends up with two dads. He hopes that it’s received well. He’s very aware of Steve pulling himself apart about his team, but also knows that whatever Steve chooses to do, he’ll support him completely. The idea of Steve leaving doesn’t sit well, but he also has to remember that Steve is a super soldier and there’s a job that goes along with that.

Six more weeks come and go and Bucky sends the book off to his editor. She calls him the next day and gushes over how good the story is and how the photographs are incorporated into the story. Thanksgiving comes and goes and right as December starts, the house becomes a winter fairy land of decorations and lights. Ellie looks at everything with such wonder and seeing it through her eyes makes Steve happier than he’s ever been.

“Bucky, where did this winter village come from?” Steve’s looks at the tiny village with houses, shops, carriages drawn by horses and even a little glass pond with ice skaters moving to and  fro . It sits on a big table by the window that Bucky has covered in quilt batting to give the effect of snow.

Bucky comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Steve’s waist and kisses his shoulder. “My grandmother collected these for years and Mom and Becca don’t have a big enough space for it, so she brought it here. What do you think?”

Steve feels like a little kid again, only this time, he has everything he never did as a kid. “I think it’s amazing.” There’s a cry from the baby monitor and both men look over. Banjo jumps from his dog bed near the fire place and heads up the stairs. “I’ll grab her, if you fix us some hot cocoa.”

Bucky grins, kissing him gently. “Deal.” As Steve jogs up the stairs, Bucky watches him disappear around the first landing. Not able to help himself, he calls after the blond. “I love you!”

Steve sticks his head over the banister. “I love you too.”

He goes out on his morning runs, but because it’s cold now, Ellie stays at home with Bucky. He makes a stop at a small jeweler near the café and buys the gift he wants to give Bucky now. He doesn’t want to wait until Christmas, two weeks is just too long to wait. Stopping in for coffee, he makes his way home. He waves at Mrs. Jacobs on his way into the house and finds Bucky and Ellie in the kitchen. Handing over the coffee, he kissed Bucky, nosing along the man’s cheek.

“Are you always going to be this affectionate?” Steve kisses his temple and goes to let Banjo out, who’s dancing around the back door.

“I plan on spoiling you with affection.” As they sit down to eat breakfast, Steve decides that now is just as good a time as any. Getting up from his chair, he goes around to Bucky’s chair. Kneeling down next to it, Bucky looks over confused. Pulling the box out of his pocket, Steve looks up with hope. Bucky’s eyes get huge and he starts to tear up. “I really hope those are happy tears because we haven’t even talked about this, but Bucky, I can’t image not getting to wake up with you every day, getting to see you light up at anything and everything Ellie does, getting to watch her grow, and wrapping around you every night. I love you so much, I didn’t even think it was possible for it to feel as deep and rich as it does. Please, James Barnes, will you marry me?”

Bucky jumps from the chair and into Steve’s arms, knocking the blond to the floor and kissing all over his face. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, I will marry you.” The frantic kisses turn into a passionate kiss and when Bucky raises his head, he smirks. “When she goes down for her nap and you get showered, we’re going to continue this celebration in bed.”

Hours later, Bucky groans as Steve lifts him from the bed, resting on Steve’s bent thighs, the super soldier pants and kisses along Bucky’s shoulder. “I love you, so much.” Bucky whines when Steve changes the angle and cries out. Steve’s arms holding him close, keeping him safe and secure. “You’re everything.” They’re just crawling out of the shower when Ellie lets them know she’s awake.

As Steve goes to get her, he sees Bucky staring down at the ring on his finger, smiling. Looking up, he catches Steve watching him. “You’re my everything too.”

The decision is made a few days later that Steve isn’t going to go back to New York to deal with the team until they’ve married. Steve doesn’t want to wait and Bucky doesn’t want anything elaborate, both of them just want to be together. They also talk about Ellie and if Steve truly wants to be her father. He looks at Bucky like the man has lost all sense of reason. 

“Bucky, I know biologically she’s your daughter, but I feel a connection to her, just like I do to you.” He stops in his pacing, looking over at his soon-to-be husband. “Unless you don’t...”

Bucky jumps up with Ellie on his hip. “Now just a minute, Steve. I’m asking these questions because I want you to be sure a family is what you really want.”

Coming over, Steve hugs both of them. “ Of course, this is what I want. I want it all and you and Ellie have given it to me.” Banjo barks and Steve looks over laughing. “You too, Banjo.”

“So, you’re saying that you want to adopt her?” Bucky seems so hopeful.

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying.”

Winnie, who has lived in Shelbyville her entire life, starts calling in favors. After talking to Steve about it, she decides to use the Captain America card to get a few things done a little faster than normal. She does insist that anyone that she talks to agrees to keep the information she reveals to themselves for just a little longer. “Judge Mathis, Kevin, can you honestly say that you’re going to refuse to push through an adoption for Captain America?” She looks over at Steve, mimicking babbling with her hand. It takes everything in Steve to keep from laughing. “For god sakes, Kevin, don’t make me call the paper and tell them that you refused to let Captain America have a family! Just get it done!” She hangs up the phone and turns to her son and his fiancé. “I suspect that by the end of the week, papers will be signed and our little princess will have daddy number 2.”

Becca takes Ellie out that afternoon to get her a dress fit for a wedding, while Steve and Bucky finish Christmas shopping. They stroll down the sidewalk, holding hands discussing what Steve can get for Winnie. “When I was little, we didn’t have money for things we wanted. I always felt bad that I couldn’t get my Ma anything really nice.”

“What did you give her?” Bucky loves learning these things about Steve. Not the stuff that anyone can read about, but the things that no one knows.

“I usually drew her a picture. She always acted like it was the best gift she’d ever gotten.” Bucky leans into Steve’s side.

“I’m betting that to her, it was the best thing you could have given her.” An idea strikes Steve and he pulls Bucky to a stop. “What? What is it, Steve?”

“That’s what I can give her.” They head down the street to a framing shop. “I did that sketch of you and Ellie a few weeks ago! I can give her that!”

Christmas Eve, they open the house to the neighbors, serving mulled wine, champaign, eggnog and every kind of dessert that the two could think to make. It’s laughter, music, and community in a way that Steve remembers from his childhood. Not many people have put together who Steve really is and as long as he can keep it that way, he’s going to. He’d rather not have the team and SHIELD descend on them until after the beginning of the year. The wedding is set for New Year’s Eve and after that, Steve will take care of informing the Avengers about his new life.

“Steve!” Mrs. Jacobs comes into the house carrying a pie.

“Mrs. Jacobs, I told you it wasn’t necessary to bring anything.” He leans in, kissing her cheek.

She blushes at the kindness. “And I told you that I would bring you and Bucky something. This isn’t to serve  now, this is for after dinner tomorrow. Trust me, you’ve never had a pecan pie as good as my grandmothers. It’s how she got the family through the Great Depression. Her pies were so popular that even some of the restaurants started getting them from her.” She looks up, patting Steve’s cheek. “Of course, you’re too young to know anything about that.” She winks at him and he knows that she knows.

Steve hugs her in thanks, but also because he doesn’t want to laugh. “Thank you.”

Later that night, after all the guests have gone home, Steve tells Bucky about that conversation. “I really didn’t think she knew who you are. She’s just been pretending.”

“I like it that way. It makes me feel normal.” Bucky sits up, throwing a leg over Steve’s thighs and grinding down. Steve groans. 

“You are many things, Steve, but normal isn’t one of them.” Leaning down, he captures Steve’s lips. “Now, I want an early present.”

Steve smirks up at him, running his hands up and down Bucky’s legs. “Oh yeah, what present do you want, Beautiful?”

With each word that comes out, Bucky rubs and grinds a little more. “One that’s big and long and hard and fits just right in my...”

Steve rolls them over, giggling. “You are ridiculous.”

Bucky giggles in return. “Yes, but you’re marrying me, so what does that make you?”

“In love.” Steve’s face softens and Bucky shivers under his heavy gaze.

Christmas morning is just the three of them. Later in the morning, Winnie and Becca will be at the house, but they watch as Ellie tears into the presents, not really knowing what’s going on, but having fun nonetheless. Bucky films everything on his phone and Steve takes pictures on his camera. When all of the gifts are opened, Bucky starts picking up the paper, which is good since Banjo seems to want to rip it into confetti and Steve goes to fix a light breakfast. 

Winnie and Becca show up about eleven with more food than Steve can fathom. Some goes in the oven and some gets shoved into the over-filled fridge. “Now, we have presents for everyone, so  let's get that little angel opening her second round of gifts.”

With almost everything opened, Steve hands the last present to Winnie. She checks the tag and looks up. “You didn’t have to get me anything, Steve.”

“I know, but I wanted you to have something special.” She opens it carefully and when all of the paper is removed, she tears up, looking first at the sketch and then up at the super soldier.

“You did this?” He nods. She stands and hugs him. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Steve swallows hard and tries not to show how much her approval and acceptance means to him. “You’re welcome.”

Dinner is done and by late in the evening, Winnie is dragging a half-asleep Becca to the car. Steve makes sure they get off okay and then heads upstairs to find Bucky and Ellie. Leaning on the door of the nursery, Steve watches as Bucky rocks and sings to their daughter. Looking over, Bucky smiles and just keeps singing, never taking his eyes from Steve.

The next week is a flurry of activity in the final countdown to the wedding. Three days before, papers are signed at the judge’s office officially making Steve Ellie’s other dad. The blond does cry that day, but he’s not the only one. Bucky holds him and a sleeping Ellie, crying along with his soon-to-be husband. They celebrate with a special dinner at the café and walk home, snuggled together.

Bucky finds Steve in the nursery sometime during the night, looking down at their daughter. Joining him, Bucky takes his hand. “Thank you for letting me have this with you.”

Bucky turns him, smiling softly, eyes sparkling in the faint glow of the nightlight. “Thank you for wanting to have this with me.”

Two days before the wedding, a package arrives from Bucky’s publisher. Inside are five copies of the book he wrote about Ellie’s adventure and finding a new dad. They go through the new book, smiling at each of the pictures and talking about the fun they had. Ellie, who is almost one, claps her hands and looks up at Steve and Bucky.

She makes a popping, gurgling sound that sounds a little like ‘papa’ and Bucky hugs her, while Steve kisses the top of her head. When she looks up at Bucky, he praises her and she says what is definitely, “Dada.”

The three of them dance around the living room with Banjo hopping around their feet and barking. That night, Ellie falls asleep in the middle of the bed in the master suite as Steve leans over to kiss Bucky. Banjo jumps up on the bed, curling at the end. Steve tears up. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Throwing himself onto his pillow, Steve stares up at the ceiling. “I dreamed about having this with someone, but it just never seemed to happen for me.” He turns his head, looking at Bucky. “Then you came along and my life finally made sense.”

Ellie wiggles, grunting in her sleep, making both men laugh. “How about we just sleep like this tonight? All of us.” Steve nods and turns on his side to just look at his life embodied in a beautiful man and his daughter. Moving his foot a few inches, he rubs along Banjo’s side causing the dog to huff in contentment.

The morning of the wedding, Winnie and Becca are barking orders at the people trapsing in and out of the house with flowers, or food, or liquor. By early evening, Becca lets herself into the office where Steve is finishing getting dressed. “Well, don’t you look nice.”

He turns, grinning. “Nice enough to marry your brother?”

She giggles and comes over to straighten his collar. “Steve, in just a few short hours you are going to be my brother too.” Steve looks down at the floor. She turns his face, so he’s looking into her eyes. “What that means is this, you will never be alone, you will never be without family again. We love you because of how much you love Bucky.”

Nodding, he pulls her into a hug. “Thank you.”

Winnie wrestles Ellie into the little dress and when she’s done with the baby’s hair, the little girl looks like an angel. “You’re going to steal the show.”

Bucky comes out of the walk-in closet, dressed and Ellie toddles over. “Dada.”

He scoops her up, kissing her cheek. “That’s right, angel. Now if we could just get you to say Papa, it would make Steve’s day.”

“Oh, I think Steve’s day is going to be made no matter what she does or doesn’t say.” Bucky hugs his mom and looks into the mirror.

“How do I look?” He turns back and his mother is sniffling into a handkerchief. 

“Happy. You look happy.”

The rings are safely tucked into Winnie’s pocket as they make their way downstairs. The Justice of the Peace smiles because he’s known this family his whole life and went to school with Bucky. When Steve makes his way into the room, Ellie grins so wide and wiggles to get down. She waddles over to him and Steve kneels down. “Don’t you look beautiful, little angel.”

She squeals and says something that sounds a little like “poppy.” Drawing out the ‘eeee’ sound at the end. Looking up at all the eyes that are on him, the super soldier doesn’t even try to hide the tears. Bucky comes over, also kneeling down. “Can you say it again, Ellie?”

Nodding in an exaggerated way, she looks at Steve. “Poppy.”

Steve sniffles right along with Bucky. “I’ll take it.” The group laughs.

Standing by the tree, that they left up just for this, the two men face each other. John, the JP, starts. “Ladies and Gentlemen, there aren’t many times that I can say, I’ll remember this day for the rest of my life, but this is definitely one of those times. I’ve known James, or Bucky to his friends, since we were in grade school and he was always the kid that everyone liked.” He looks at his friend. “I’ve only seen him cry once and it was a time we all cried.” Clearing his throat, John looks at Bucky. “Your dad would be so proud of everything you’ve accomplished, but more than that, he’d be ecstatic that you found someone to love.” Bucky nods, while looking down at his and Steve’s hands and how they fit so well together. John looks out at the small group of people that have been entrusted with this special occasion. “So, Bucky and Steve have written their own vows. Gentlemen.”

Bucky takes a deep breath, staring into Steve’s eyes. “Steve, when I pulled over that day, to help out someone in need, I didn’t know that I was really the one in need. You walked into my life and the more time we spent together, the more time I wanted. You took my heart as your own the minute I saw how you were falling in love with my daughter. I’ve never written a love story before, but you make me want to.” Tears spill over Steve’s eyes and Bucky reaches up to wipe them away. “I promise that the only tears you will ever cry are ones of happiness. I promise that I will always support the things you want and need. I promise that your heart will be safe in my hands. I love  you, Steve and I’ll work as hard as I have to every day to ensure that you know that.”

Steve clears his throat to try and dislodge the lump that’s formed. “Bucky, I walked away from New York because I needed to find a place for myself. I wasn’t expecting that place would be by your side, but you’re everything I ever wanted. The life we are building won’t ever be complete because every day is a  new adventure . Falling in love with you and Ellie is the easiest thing I’ve ever done. I promise that you’ll never doubt that you and Ellie are the most important things in my life. I promise that whatever hard work goes into building our life will never be too much. I promise that whatever you need or want in your life, you’ll have it. I love you, Bucky, so much more than anyone ever prepared me for.”

They exchange rings and kisses to the applause of everyone in attendance. John looks at the men, who give him a go-ahead nod. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I am more than happy to present to you, Mr. James and Steven Barnes.” They had talked about it at length and Steve wanted to take Bucky’s name so that there was a line between ‘Steve Rogers, Captain America,’ and Steven Barnes, husband and father. Winnie weeps into Steve’s shoulder and he holds her up. 

For the next several hours, there are pictures, food, drinks and dancing. At the end of the night, Bucky prints off a picture, the one that Steve likes the best, tucks it into a copy of his book where they’ve both hand written a note and pack it up to send it off after the new year. 

Winnie and Becca take Ellie and Banjo home with them that night and Steve carries Bucky up the stairs to their room. Laying his husband out on the bed, Steve stands back and just looks. “I know I tell you this almost every day, but you truly are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Bucky smirks. “Talk like that will get you very lucky, Mr. Barnes.”

Steve crawls up Bucky’s body. “I certainly hope so, Mr. Barnes, it is my wedding night after all.” They snigger into a kiss. The night is filled with cries of  ecstasy . 

January 16 just happens to fall on a Saturday and that makes everything much easier to plan. Ellie’s birthday party is planned for mid-afternoon and Bucky is setting everything up in the house, while Steve keeps the birthday girl busy in the front yard. For some reason, it’s unusually warm today, so for the first time in weeks, they are able to be outside in light jackets, but Ellie insisted on wearing the cape coat that Steve bought her all those months ago.

She’s running around squealing in delight like only a baby can. Steve is chasing after her, causing more giggles and squeals. “I’m gonna get you.”

She giggles again and runs as fast as her little legs will carry her. “Poppy, no!”

He scoops her up into his arms and she gives a full belly laugh. The voice from the gate, has Steve freezing in his tracks. “Poppy?”

Tony stands at the gate with Natasha and Clint, all of them wearing grins. “Tony, what are you  doin here?”

Natasha pushes the gate open, coming into the yard. “You sent us a children’s book with a wedding photo inside and you didn’t think we’d figure out where you’d disappeared to?”

The front door opens and Bucky comes out, phone in one hand and balloons in the other. He’s looking down at his phone, so he doesn’t see the new additions to the yard. “Steve, Baby, did you hear from mom?” He looks up and sees the three Avengers. “Oh...uh...okay, there are Avengers in our yard.”

Clint chuckles. Stepping over to the porch, he offers his hand. “Hi man, I’m Clint. That’s Natasha and you probably recognize Tony.”

Bucky shoves the phone into his pocket and takes the offered hand. “I recognize all of you. What are you doing here?”

Tony takes his glasses off and looks at the man critically. “Is that anyway to talk to guests?”

Bucky snorts. “Guests implies that you were invited and you weren’t, so I ask again, what are you doing here?”

Steve comes over and Ellie wiggles to get down. Banjo comes out of the house, looking at the three unknowns. Tony takes a step back and Clint just about melts where he’s standing. “Oh my god, look at the puppy! Nat, look, it’s a puppy.”

Kneeling down, Clint holds out his hand for Banjo to sniff. Once he knows that Clint’s not a threat, he starts wagging his tail and gets scratches. Steve looks over at Bucky. “He’s really not much of a guard dog.”

Natasha sighs. “We came because we just wanted to find out what happened. You just disappeared, Steve and we didn’t know what happened.”

Tony scrunches up his face. “You made us have to deal with Fury, Cap and we really try not to deal with Fury.”

Bucky leans into his side, watching carefully, while Ellie goes over to Natasha. The red-head kneels down, getting eye level with the little girl. “And who are you?”

She grins up at the spy, who can’t help but return it. “That’s Ellie. Mine and Steve’s daughter.”

A car pulls up at the curb and Winnie climbs out. “I’ve got the cake and...” She sees the three people in the yard and ignores getting the cake to come into the yard and support her son and son-in-law. “Well, what do we have here?”

Tony smirks. “And who exactly are you?”

Winnie gives the billionaire a smile that makes him shrink back just a bit. Tony knows to never cross a mother and he just did. “I belong here, Mr. Stark, which is more than I can say for you and your friends, so I ask again, what...do...we...have...here?”

Clint steps in to keep Iron Man from getting trampled by this woman. “We came to make sure that Cap was okay, ma’am.”

Winnie shakes her head. “There’s no Cap here, there’s just Steve Barnes. The sooner you get that distinction down, the better off you will be.” She looks back at her son. “Now, get the cake from the car and we’ll take this into the house.”

When everyone is inside, Ellie goes chasing after Banjo and Steve goes to fix coffee. Bucky looks at the three people in his house, looking around, judging the life he has with his husband and daughter. “Steve is fine.”

Natasha is looking at the living room and checking the paintings, finding that some of them are by Steve. “Yes, we can see that, but we don’t understand what happened.” She turns to Bucky and his mother. “Can you understand why all of this is so concerning? He disappears and when we find him months later, he’s married with a daughter, living what, I can only assume, is some kind of charmed life. People like us don’t get those kinds of lives.”

Steve stands in the hallway, outside the living room, listening, but can’t remain quiet. “That’s the  problem, isn’t it?” Coming around the corner, he pulls Bucky against him. “We’re expected to fight everyone else’s battles, the ones that most people can’t survive, but at the end of the day, we aren’t supposed to have a life to go home too. I don’t want that kind of  existence . I want to do that job, so I can have this life.”

Winnie goes to get the coffee when the front door swings open and Becca comes sweeping in carrying bags and bags of gifts. “This child is getting way more than we ever dreamed of, dear brother.” She freezes when she sees the other people in the living room. “Uh...Steve, there’s Avengers in the house.”

Steve goes to take the gifts and frowns down at everything. “What did you and Mom get her?”

“Everything in the store, apparently.” Bucky comes to help. Ellie runs unsteady into the room with Banjo shoving at her back.

Bucky goes over to pick her up. “You are already rotten and this birthday is going to send it over the top.”

Ellie smacks her hands on his cheeks and giggles. “Dada.” Wiggling until she can get down, she runs to Steve. He sweeps her up, kissing her belly making her giggle more. “Poppy, no!”

Steve holds her up in the air, grinning at her beautiful face. “That’s your favorite word, isn’t  it? Always with ‘no.’”

She giggles more and starts repeating no over and over. Winnie comes out of the kitchen with a tray of coffee mugs and a juice. “Alright, let’s sit down and talk about why you’re here on my granddaughter’s birthday and making everyone tense.”

Ellie grabs her juice and goes over to where Banjo has laid down in front of the fireplace. She snuggles into his fur and lays back on him. Banjo licks her arm and then settles in. Natasha watches all of this and can’t figure out how all this happened in a six-month period. “Rogers, you need to explain.”

Steve sits on the sofa with Bucky and hands him his coffee. “It’s actually Barnes now and I met Bucky on my way out of New York.”

Tony jumps in. “Speaking of, how did you get out of New York?”

Steve shrugs and Bucky grins at him. “I walked.”

Clint snorts, almost spitting his coffee across the table. “You walked? Like, walked?”

Bucky leans in, kissing Steve’s cheek. “I found him on the side of the road and offered him a ride. Next thing you know, I’m married to him.”

Steve leans into Bucky, resting his forehead against Bucky’s left temple. “Best day of my life.”

Tony rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “So, you walk out of New York, meet your prince charming, and get married. Okay, sure, that makes sense.” He looks over at Natasha and Clint. “Is no one going to bring up the fact that Cap married a guy? His prince charming is a  _ prince _ and no one is thrown by that?”

Winnie clears her throat. “I will admit that I was a little concerned about that. Nowhere in the history books did it say anything about Steve Rogers liking men.” Bucky looks over, mouth gaping. “What? He’s a national icon and you’d think someone would have put that in a book somewhere, plus, I didn’t want you getting hurt. I could tell you were already in love with him.”

Steve sighs and looks over at Tony. “I can’t say that I’ve ever looked at another guy like that because  it was something that could have gotten me hurt, but when I saw Bucky, standing there, trying to help a stranger, something about him just...it just fit.”

Becca joins Tony in another eye roll. “Leave it to my brother to find himself a hopeless romantic.”

Steve looks at his teammates. “I understand that this doesn’t fit with who you think I am, but I’m happy, for the first time...ever...maybe, but I’m happy. I’ll still do my job, but I needed to find my place first.” He gets a kiss from his husband. “I am so very happy.”

Clint stands up, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. “Okay, so what can we do to help get everything ready for that little angel’s birthday.” 

Steve and Bucky grin, Winnie jumps to her feet, Becca starts to giggle and Tony and Natasha look at the archer like he’s lost his mind. “Clint?”

Looking over at the other two Avengers, Clint shrugs. “What? There’s a birthday happening and I don’t want her to be disappointed because we showed up.”

They all look over and Ellie has fallen asleep cuddled up with the dog. Steve pulls out his phone and clicks a picture. Leaning in to show it to Bucky, who melts at the scene. “That’s going in a frame.”

The party goes off right on schedule and after Ellie has passed out and Winnie and Becca have gone home, Bucky shows the Avengers where they can sleep for the night. Steve comes out of the nursery where Banjo is laying on the floor next to the crib. “Get everyone squared away?”

Bucky nods and melts into Steve’s arms. “They’re going to try to get you to go back with them, aren’t they?”

Steve holds Bucky close and sways back and forth. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Cap, no matter what  _ they _ say, you hang onto what you have here. Do the job, but don’t make it your life.” The two men look over to see Clint standing at the end of the hall. “No job is worth what they’re asking of you. You  gotta find your happiness and hang onto it with everything you have. Don’t let them into that part of your life either. They’ll try to use it against you. Keep this separate from that. Here, you aren’t Captain America. Here, you’re just Steve.”

Bucky narrows his eyes at the archer. “You have someone.”

It’s not a question, but Clint treats it that way. “Yeah, I have a wife and family. I do what they ask, unless there’s a baby on the way, and they stay out of that part of my life.”

Steve seems shocked. “Does anyone on the team know about that?”

Clint shakes his head. “Nat does, but she also knows that it’s not for public consumption. She keeps it quiet and she’s welcome at the farm. She tells anyone that doesn’t need to know and she’s not. Simple as that.”

Steve does return to New York with the team and has a sit down with Fury. When the Director asks where Steve’s family is, he tells the man that it’s no one’s business and if Fury goes looking, Steve will exit stage right and never come back. “Cap, you need to understand that others won’t take that threat kindly.”

“I don’t really care how they take it. I do this  job, my family isn’t part of this.” Steve doesn’t want to lose his temper and Fury seems to know that.

“I agree with you and I’ll do everything in my power to keep everyone out of your personal life.” That surprises the super soldier, but he shakes Fury’s hand on it and exits the office. The team goes into a briefing and all Steve can think about is Bucky and Ellie. As if on cue, his phone buzzes in his pocket and when he pulls it out, there’s a picture of the both of his loves and Banjo.

The text is short, but says everything Steve needs to hear. ‘Go be a hero, then come home to the people that love you the most.’ Steve has no idea how his life has become so perfect in such a short time. He also doesn’t know why someone didn’t warn him that it was possible to love someone the way he loves his husband.

Steve spends the week in New York going over tactical plans, helping set up new procedures for new agents, and training with the team. He doesn’t mind what he’s doing, but his mind never wanders too far away from his life in Indiana. When there’s down time, he pulls out his phone and looks through the pictures.

Someone sits down next to him in the gym. He’s waiting for the afternoon training to start, so spends time going through the birthday photos. “You know, if I’d known how messed up you were, I could have helped. You didn’t have to walk away with plans to never come back.”

Steve looks over at Tony and turns his phone to show him a picture of the billionaire with a sleeping Ellie on his chest. “Walking away got me this. I think it was the right move.”

“Can I ask...I mean...listen Rogers, it’s going to be hard for you to do the things you need to do as Cap, while you live in the middle of nowhere.” Steve rolls his eyes.

“It’s not the middle of nowhere, and I can’t come back here. Our life is there. It’s where Bucky wants Ellie to grow up.” Tony looks down at his hands.

“I get that, but we need a way to either get you here faster or to whatever disaster calls the team out.” The way Tony is talking, is private, like even if there were other people around, he wouldn’t want them to hear how concerned he is.

“Yeah, I get that.” He shoves Tony’s shoulder. “You’re the billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, what do you suggest?”

Tony snorts at that. “I guess I deserve that.”

“Yeah, you do. Now what’s your idea.”

Tony shrugs. “It’s already done.” Steve quirks an eyebrow in question. “About four blocks from your house, is a warehouse. I bought it and it’s being outfitted with security and a jet will be there  permanently .”

Steve throws his head back laughing. “I’m going to assume that when you say security, you’re talking about JARVIS.”

Tony gets up, offering Steve his hand and pulling the super soldier to his feet. “Just so you know, Bucky agreed to have JARVIS in your house too. It’s being taken care of as we speak.” He turns, not facing Steve when he adds. “You get to have this life, but I’m damn well going to protect you while you do it.”

When he returns home a week later, Bucky throws himself into Steve’s arms, kissing him fiercely, like a man dying for the contact. Ellie comes from the living room and drops her juice in excitement. She toddles over and Steve sweeps her up, kissing all over her face. Banjo wiggles around Steve’s legs in his show of enthusiasm too. Then a familiar voice adds, ‘Welcome home, Steven.’

Steve grins and gives a quiet huff of laughter. “Thanks, JARVIS, it’s good to be home.”

It’s been two years and every day Steve  falls a little more in love with his husband. Good as his word, Fury protects Steve’s home and family the same way he protects Clint’s family and Pepper. The jet that Tony left has been the best possible idea and Steve has used it often. Bucky thinks the jet is extraordinary and Ellie thinks it’s a toy. They use it twice a year to visit the team, but more often than not, the team comes to Shelbyville because they get to just be themselves and not Avengers. The third floor of the house has become their go to vacation spot.

They happen to be visiting when the alarm sounds and they take Tony’s jet to intercept the situation. Of course, that would be the time that Becca goes into labor. “You gotta get us there!”

Tony turns in the pilot seat and scowls at Steve. “Look Cap, I know your sister-in-law having a baby is a big deal, but it’s not the end of the world if you miss it.”

Steve looks over at Clint, who gives a noncommittal  shrug. “It’s your decision.”

Tony and Natasha both narrow their eyes. She stalks over to Steve. “What does he know that we don’t?”

Steve sighs and wipes a hand down his face. “The baby isn’t Becca’s.” Tony’s eyes widen. “The baby is mine and Bucky’s.”

Spinning back around in the seat, Tony starts flipping switches. “J, how fast can you get us to Indiana?”

‘I suggest you strap in, sir.’

They run from the jet into the hospital and the only one that seems confused is Thor. “Captain, I do not understand how your sister is carrying a baby meant for you and your husband.”

Steve’s tapping his foot in the lift, watching the floor numbers moving too slow. “Oh...uh...Becca is our surrogate. She’s carrying the baby since Bucky and I can’t.”

Thor nods and Natasha frowns. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Everyone looks at Steve, who flushes in embarrassment. “We...I don’t know...it wasn’t that I didn’t think about it, it was more that it was part of home and I just didn’t know how...”

The doors open and Winnie is standing like she knew they were on their way up. She takes Steve’s shield and pushes him towards the double doors. “You’re going to miss it if you don’t hurry.”

He runs into the delivery room and Becca is screaming and pushing and Bucky is crying. Jumping up, he comes to Steve, hugging him. “I thought you were going to miss it.”

Steve holds onto his husband a little longer. “I’m sorry.” 

Becca looks over and growls. “Apologize to me for this, Barnes!” 

Steve watches as his daughter crowns, then comes into the world screaming to high heaven. Steve watches as she’s carried to be cleaned up. The nurse turns, smiling. “She’s perfect.” 

Steve doesn’t even realize he’s crying as he looks down into her little face. Bucky watches him carefully. Looking up, Steve smiles. “Where’s our big sister at? She needs to see what she’ll be watching over.”

Bucky chuckles. “Last I saw her she was with Mom, sleeping.” Bucky comes over, kissing his new daughter and then Steve. “Why don’t you take her out there and let Ellie see. I’m going to stay here with Becca for a few more minutes.”

Steve goes over, kissing Becca’s head. “Thank you.”

Steve steps into the waiting area where Tony has Ellie in his lap while Natasha plays with the little girl’s hair. Clint jumps up first, coming over. “Oh man, look at her.” He looks up at Steve. “Her?”

“Yeah, her.” Winnie comes over, looking down at the little brown,  wispy hair.

“Well now, she’s just precious.” Steve can’t let her go yet, so everyone just gathers around him. 

“She is quite lovely, Steven.” Steve looks up at Thor, tears still tracking down his face.

Tony holds Ellie up, so she can see her little sister. Steve clears his throat to get the lump to go down. “I didn’t know if you would want to be part of this.” The team realizes that it’s the finished thought from earlier in the lift. “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone, but there was always been a separation between my job and my home.”

Tony smirks. “Well, now we’re just going to have to prove to you that there’s not really a divide anymore.” Steve looks at him confused. “We’ve been spoiling Ellie for two years, so now we’re just going to have to do the same to this one.”

Steve nods and the lump in his throat is back. “Yeah, yeah, that would be good.”

Sarah Rebecca Barnes is three months old when Christmas comes around. The house is decorated just like always, meaning it looks like a winter wonderland. Ellie is old enough now to help put things up, but seems more in line with a fussy supervisor than a laborer. Steve has a sling around his shoulder and side, with Sarah inside, napping peacefully. 

Bucky comes in with Ellie following him. Bucky is rolling his eyes and Ellie is talking a mile a minute. “Daddy, you gotta put more snow.”

“Yes, I heard you, but we don’t have any more snow.” Steve frowns in question and Bucky kisses him. “She thinks the Christmas village needs more ‘snow.’

Steve looks over at the table with the village. “I think it has enough batting.” There’s a squeak from the sling and they look down to see Sarah’s little eyes looking up. She’s grinning at her Daddy and Papa. “Well, hello little one.”

Ellie comes over. “Is it bottle time?”

Bucky looks over. “It is, but she needs a change first.”

Ellie wrinkles her nose. “That’s a Daddy job, not an Ellie job.”

Both men cackle at that and Bucky takes Sarah from Steve and heads up the stairs. “Yes, of course, Your Majesty.”

Ellie looks exceedingly please by the new title. Steve goes to the kitchen to warm a bottle and the bell on the front door rings. “Who’s at the door, Princess?”

Ellie runs over, checking the control pad by the door. She screams, even though Steve could hear her if she whispered. “It’s Uncle Tony, Aunt Tash, Uncle Thor, and Uncle Bruce, Papa!”

“Let them in, please.” He comes back and as soon as the team is through the door, Thor scoops Ellie up, who squeals in delight. Bucky comes back down and Nat goes to get the baby.

“ Gimme .” She makes grabby hands at the baby and Bucky rolls his eyes and hands her over. She takes the bottle from Steve and sits with Sarah in the chair near the window.

Within minutes, more presents are under the tree, Tony is in the kitchen making hot chocolate and Bruce and Thor are on the floor playing with Ellie. Steve puts his arms around Bucky from behind, kissing his husband’s neck. “You’ve given me everything I ever wanted.”

Bucky leans in, snuggling into Steve’s warmth. “Tonight, why don’t you prove how much you love me.”

Steve nips at his neck again. “It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
